Eye Of The Career
by AileenLeague
Summary: In the 106th year of the Hunger Games, fifteen year old Gem is now a female tribute of District One. Someone was supposed to volunteer for her, but she has gotten on her bad side, lately. As a weakling in the Games, she struggles that the fact of killing someone is either good or bad. But just this time, it's the thing she has to do.
1. Chapter One

I sit on one of the plush, red chair in my parents' winery. It had the smell of opened grapes looming around everywhere. You can even smell it from a few feet away from the winery. It gave me a head ache, but I intentionally got used to it. But since there are so many people here, it smells like wine and alchohol.

I nibbled on a piece of flakey bread, a croissant, my brother, Dusk, called it. A few of the flakes fell onto my unwrinkled skirt of my dress. I _had _to wear that dress. The silk, white dress that fell above my knees, hugging my stomach with a ribbon, a fake, white, plastic rose that sat on the side with little white beads. The identical plastic rose that was supposed to go under the other, fell off. My mother had to create it into a clip, which I kept on feeling it jump when I do.

Dusk sat next to me, sharing the same table, wearing the same shade of white with his dress shirt tucked into black dress pants.

"Brush the crumbs of your dress. Make a good impression," Dusk whispered to me, not making eye contact with me.

I ignore him, obviously trying to make him brush it off for me.

"Gem! Brush them off now!" he demanded, his voice still a whisper, but sounds like a raspy shout. "Almost everyone of the people living in District One are here!"

"So? It's not like they're gonna pay any attention to us,"

"_So?_ We're one of the richest citizens if Panem. Do you want to be labeled as a _mutt_ or someone who lives in _the richest district in Panem?"_

"A mutt,"

"Just brush it off,"

I brush it off, letting it fall into the polished wood floors. The floors are so polished that you can see your reflections. I bring my hand up, staring at my nails, like what Dusk wants me to act in public, arrogant and rich, and making a good impression while you can, while others can't, even if they want to. They, too, are polished with white, perfect ovals.

"You know mother and father already made plans on who you're gonna marry?" Dusk told me.

I put my croissant back on my plate and raised an eyebrow. I squint at Dusk, his blue eyes shining. I hated when there's so much light in the room that it reflects on Dusk's eyes, so I can't tell if he's lying or not.

"You're lying,"

"How do you know?"

"Cause you are!"

"How do you know I don't eavesdrop on our parents? You're always asleep whenever I _do_ eavesdropping business,"

"Gem, Dusk, smile!" someone with a squeaky voice smiled.

Dusk and I both simultaneously looked at her. Of course, it was Eden Thawood, the photographer of the schoo I go to. Eden had dark red hair color, grass green eyes, and a brush of freckles over her nose. She's nice and all, but sometimes she takes way too many pictures.

We smiled, and once she left, we never went back to the eavesdropping conversation. That is because we had to dance with almost every single person in the whole room.

Awkwardly exchanging glances at each other, me and Dusk danced with each other while everyone else smiled. Smiled because they're having the time of their lives. Or smiled because it could be the last time they'll see each other.

"You're gonna marry someone we know," Dusk stated, twirling me because other people are doing it.

"Who, then?"

"Ash Fairbane. Don't you know him?"

We had to pair up with someone else. Either fortunately or unfortunately, it was Ash.

He had his brown mahogany hair cut short, maybe just for this occasion. Ash always had his hair cutted that way, his hair creating a mountain in his head. pointing upwards, since the day he turned twelve. His brown eyes gave me an indication that he still acted immaturely, somewhat like me. I can see why my parents paired me up with him.

"Gemini Whishart, glad to see you. Again," he greeted. Ash gave me his dimpled grin.

I could feel my cheeks fill up with blood, cooling off then heating up again. Like a conveyor belt. I could feel his arm around my waist and our hands clasping each other. He twirled me once.

"I'm not blind, you know," Ash said with a smile like he's laughing. Can he stop smiling like an adorable idiot?

I take my mind off of him for one second and watch as my mother going on the stage, her dress hugging her whole body, showing her figure, whispering to the conducter of the band, _Lux Symphony_. There, the music is slowed. She'd done it purposely.

"No. I thought you were blind all along. Especially in school when we accidentally bump each other through the room. _Accidentally_,"

"Accidentally. Like it was an accident that we got paired up when, in a few years, we'll be sleeping in the same house. Same room. Same bed,"

"You're really creepy," I said, trying to stifle a laugh. I lay my head in his shoulder, my mouth on his shirt, just trying to stop laughing. Dusk wasn't lying.

"_You're_ making my shoulder and shirt very warm and moist," he laughed. Oh, that laugh, sounding like he _seriously_ needs air. His laugh makes his smile grows even wider. Sometimes when he laughs for so long, he just starts laughing without a noise coming out of his mouth, except for a few gasps, just a few, maybe about two or three.

"Get away, you filthy animal," he joked, still laughing.

"Good bye, Ashby," I whispered to myself. I watch him as he dances with another girl. I just want to kill that girl. He's going to be _my _husband, not _yours_.

Another person takes my waist, but I just want to push him away, push the girl away, push everyone away, leaving me and Ash alone. Everyone feels that way, right? A fifteen year old girl, feeling that way. Is that normal? Just one night can change your whole feeling for someone because of someone telling you something.

I sat back to the same chair I sat before, Dusk being next to me.

I slowly cut back and forth on my piece of roasted turkey, trying to see the joker boy that I happened to fall in love with this night.

"Gem?"

"Yes, Dusk?"

"You're cutting your plate?"

"What?" I look down, noticing that the turkey is already cut.

"You're losing your little intellectual mind, Gemmy,"

Mother, father, Dusk, and I travelled back home on a carriage, pulled by horses. Gasoline had run out for more than a century. I squeezed between the wall and Dusk, feeling his heat radiate through his dress shirt to my bare arm. The seats were the same velvet cushions as the winery, or so I think.

"What happens if I get reaped?" I asked my parents, interrupting the silence.

"There's this girl, aged eighteen, named Catri Vothes who will volunteer for you. She's been working out, getting muscles, automatic win, sweetheart," father answered, his voice monotonous and deep.

I have a doubt on Catri, actually. Dusk and I have been in her bad side, lately. Dusk and Catri used to secretly date. I would know because I used to go to Dusk's bed a few years ago everytime I get scared, which is always. Catri came through Dusk's window. And Dusk always say to me, putting a finger to his lip, "Our little secret," Afterwards, they broke up for a reason, and I was always on Dusk's side.

My older brother looked at the floor of the carriage. Awkward silences follow after.

I wave at a Peacekeeper, Tillus, who became a Peacekeeper just to provide food in his district, District Twelve. He waves back, showing a smile. Tillus isn't like most Peacekeepers, he's respectful to others, a trait that most of them don't have. He didn't abide the rules, so he became a Peackeeper at age eighteen, now twenty one. If Ash wasn't in my life, I would actually wanted Tillus to be paired up with me.

_If I _do _get reaped, Catri won't even volunteer for me,_ I thought.

I watch as the tips of my blond hair swim around the bath tub, little blue bath beads swim with it. The warm water comforted me from the endless night of dancing, covering my whole body with its warmth.

I sink down and back up, bobbing my head in the water. I always wanted to move to District Four,the fishing district. Waking up to the sound and smell of the sea. Fishing out in the morning sun. Just everything about it seems like a fairy tale.

"Gem. Dinner. Outside in the gazebo," Dusk called to me, he wore a different dress shirt. He closed the bathroom door afterwards.

I wrapped a fluffy bath robe around me and went downstairs, my hair dripping down the Victor's Village steps.

My father was the victor of the 78th Hunger Games, volunteering for another male. He won by his looks, he had muscles and all, recieving a bunch of sponsors because of that.

"Ash's family is here," Dusk announced, pushing me back up the stairs. He turned back, heading downstairs.

I take off my robe, feeling the October wind touch my skin. It's not too cold like November, but not too hot like May.

I wore a green V-neck shirt and a brown skirt, just reaching under my finger tips. I tied a green ribbon around my hair. I looked in the mirror on my dresser, unsatisfied, especially because of what Dusk was wearing. I changed into a black and white dress that is about an inch over my finger tips. The dress covers my collar bone, but has no sleeves. The skirt of the dress is just a black ruffle. I kept the ribbon.

I open the door to my room and found Ash leaning against the banister wearing the same clothes he wore.

"Hi," he greeted.

I just couldn't help it, but I just smiled, no words spoken.

Our arms were linked together down the stairs. Ash read things off the wall.

One of those was a poem about death or something. _Remember that time when we laughed all day? But right now, we're both decay. I know that I love you. And you love me. That no other person can take my heart away from you. But when you let go of life, there is only one thing in the world you are. My wife._

I could feel his breath on my neck as we hugged.

"Bye," he said quietly. Ash had his eyes reflecting the light from my house.

"Bye," I sighed. "See you tomorrow, I guess?"

"Sure,"


	2. Chapter Two

I sat on a plush blue chair in front of my mirror as mother silently curls my hair. My mind was set off from the curling by a book. I was never really fond of the hair curler, it makes a buzzing noise and it pulls my hair every single time.

I eye Dusk as he walks around the hallway outside my room. Dusk was pacing around, his blond hair gelled to stay in one place. Dusk wore a light blue dress shirt with a tie.

"Stop moving," mother commanded. She wanted everything to be perfect, especially towards me. She doesn't really pay as much attention to me than Dusk, probably because our gender.

I never took on how I look being so serious on my mother. It's not like life or death. Same with other people. They spend their time trying to look like someone they're not. It's just the Reaping. Do I want to dress up all nice because there's going to be people dying in our district?

"Finally," I sighed, jumping off my chair. My light blue dress making it harder for me to do so.

"Don't jump, it'll ruin your hair,"

"Okay!" I yelled, running downstairs, my hair bouncing in each step. The clock almost touching the one.

I grab Dusk's arm and we head out to the door, ready for the Reaping, our parents trailing behind. The Reaping is always held in the town square, where every single District hosts their Reaping.

The square is a nice, marbled area in the middle of the district, in front of our Justice Building. Resturaunts and food places were around it and at night, it's always lit up with bright, neon, colors. The smell of bakery pastries filled the whole square. Genders and age groups were roped off, people unable to be reaped are in another roped off area. Camera crews were everywhere, perched on a large crane, right on the stage, behind the people that are about to be reaped.

The stage was filled with two glass bowls, one containing the females, one containing the males. My name was filed in two times, and Dusk was six, his last year of the Reaping. On the stage are two filled chairs. One, filled with our mayor, Mayor Brunner. The second one, filled with District One's escort, Volumnia.

Volumnia is like any other creepy Capitol citizen. She has very pale skin, probably powder. Her hair is straight, reaching to her elbows, her hair colored gold. She wore, what looks like really uncomfortable attire. The way it seems to pinch her body in a way that you can't go into any other position. Her golden, glittery dress makes squeak noises when she sits.

Mayor Brunner is a pudgy man, but not really obese. He has a mustache that trails to his jaw. And always wear a tall hat that shields his eyes away from the light.

Me and Dusk had our blood sampled, then both of us get escorted by Peacekeepers to our age group. Boys on the left, girls on the right, older ones in front, younger ones in the back. Ash and Dusk were no where to be seen by now. Since we _are_ in the richest district in Panem, why can't we have chairs to sit on?

"Welcome," Volumnia sang, her voice booming in my ears. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Now, the ladies, are always first,"

I hold my breath as her hand goes inside the bowl. Volumnia's hand stops for a second. She holds the white slip of paper, her golden glove glistening from the sun. Slowly, she opens the crisp paper, her fingers smoothing it out.

"Gemini Whishart,"

I feel my whole body heating up. A hand goes on my back. I turn and find Tillus, escorting me to the stage. Everything stopped.

"I'm sorry," I hear Tillus whisper.

I reach the stage, staring in the crowd. I spot Catri minding her own business. _No volunteers this year_. Volumnia gave me those creepy Capitol smiles, where their smile is so big that you can't see their eyes. Mayor Brunner gave me a pitiful smile. I see Dusk who looked at the floor, his skin suddenly turned pale. Ash stared at me. My parents have horrified looks.

It felt like all of our air was sucked out.

"Now, for our male tributes," she began, her hand going to the other bowl. "Silver Goldingham,"

Before the pale, dark haired boy can step any further, another voice came booming out. "I volunteer!"

Everyone turned to see Lumin Gasford, the male who was supposed to volunteer for whoever got called up. Lumin had dark brown hair and autumn-like eyes. Right when you see him, you can automatically see that he's going to win. Lumin walked up to the stage giving me a crooked smile. He gives everyone a crooked smile.

"What is your name, young man?" Volumnia asked, her Capitol accent emphasizing their _s._

"Lumin Gasford,"

"Well. Lets give a round of applause to our District One tributes, Gemini Whishart and Lumin Gasford!"

No applause were given. Too stunned for having no female tribute volunteers, probably.

Me and Lumin stand back as Mayor Brunner reads the Treaty of Treason, a long, boring speech that is mandatory to be read. I jump on one foot then the other. Me and the male tribute shakes hands as the anthem plays. I look at the citizens one last time, then the Peacekeepers escorted us inside the Justice Building.

* * *

I am now in a room. Alone. I sit on a squishy, cream colored couch and wait for someone to get me out.

The tall, oak door opened. My parents walked in. I wasn't very fond of my parents, actually. They always tell me what to do, even though that seems normal. But they make _my_ decisions for me. They always say, _Oh you're a grown woman_, and all that, but shouldn't a grown woman h ave her parents decide on what to do?

I kept a straight face on the whole time as they talked about my childhood. They even told me all the mistakes I've commited, which is a lot.

Both of them walked out when a Peacekeeper said the time is up and Dusk came in. I hugged him and burst into tears. I could feel his tears in my shoulder. This is the first time we ever hugged. Ever. I looked into his blue eyes, the last time I'll ever see them. He places me on his lap, his heat, always radiating off of him.

"I-I really can't lose you," Dusk said, his voice unstable. I never seen Dusk cry when we're not watching a movie or he's reading a book. Or it's not really noticeable. He usually puts his head to his lap and cry there. "I really can't. You might not see it, but I do. You might hate me for eternity, even though it seems like it, I'll never hate you,"

"All that time I've been acting like-"

"Your time is up, sir," a Peacekeeper interrupted.

"I love you, Gem," Dusk whispered, kissing the top of my head.

Dusk left, having Ash coming in. He gives me a smile. I suddenly felt like someone stuck a knife in my chest. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and smiled back.

Ash comes closer to me, his hands going on my jaw. He's actually _kissing_ me. Ash's lip felt soft to mine. I run my hands through his hair one last time, feeling them flick back down once my hands let go of them. I heard Ash mumble something, but I couldn't understand. I wanted to stay here forever, this time forever.

"Gem. _I have to go_," he said, probably again. I cried in his shirt, again. The thought of me dying, leaving Ash behind just to go to the afterlife leaves me heart broken. "Don't cry, Gem. You're going to win, your parents will be the biggest sponsors ever," Ash kisses me in the jaw, I could feel his throat tense up a bit.

"Sir, your time-" a Peacekeeper began.

"I know," Ash said, facing the Peacekeeper, then looked back at me. "Win it. For the both of us,"

Those were the last words I ever heard from him before the Peacekeeper took him away. I wipe my face as a ton of news reporters were in on me and Lumin's faces. Lumin looked fine, calm, emotionless. Me, I had my face redden and streaked with tears.

Once we reached inside the train, I knew that there is no going back.


End file.
